camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Skylar Oakson- Hathor's Cabin Lt
Hathor's Cabin Lieutenant Skylar: ''In one swift motion she grabs a knife from her belt and whips it at Dalila's head. She then smirks and climbs up a tree and grabs her crossbow.'' Dalila: ''She uses her ax to swat her dagger away, moving behind a tree to get out of skylar's view.'' Skylar: ''She jumps from on tree to the next and spots Dalila, she then shoots an arrow aiming it at the small of her back.'' Dalila:'' Hearing the wizzing of the arrow she turns around just in time to cut it in half with her ax. She then throws her ax cutting clean through the branch Skylar was satnding on.'' Skylar: ''The branch falls to the ground and Skylar is holding on to a branch above her when it falls, so she is still in the tree but her body gets smacked against the tree and she struggles to climb up to the center where all the branches meet. When she does she spies Dalila and throws a knife at her leg trying to immobilize her well she get's Dalila's axe.'' Dalila:'' she quickly side steps the dagger , picking it up and throwing it at skylar's hand reaching for the ax.'' Skylar: ''She jumps back before the knife cuts her hand, but well jumping it slits her ankle making it hard for her to run. She limps behind the tree and shoots an arrow towards Dalila, before she rolls and shoots two more. After the arrows have been shot she barrel rolls behind a tree and begins to climb it.'' Dalila:she dodges the first two arows, but the third gets her in the leg. She pulls it out then beggins running to the cover of the trees with a limp. She reaches in her pocket pulling out a necklace and spins it, turning it back into her ax. Skylar: ''She covers herself in branches and leaves to blend into the tree so that Dalila can not see her. DALILA COME AND GET ME!!!!!!!! ''She yells but it sounds like it came from the tree Dalila is sitting under. Dalila:'''she smirks and goes three trees over and quickly climbs it.She closes her eyes and listening, waiting for the attack from the tree she was under. '''Skylar: ''She shoots an arrow at Dalila from the other side of the arena and then throws a knife at her. She then jumps to the next tree but almost falls as her ankle gets caught on a branch. She struggles to pull herself up but can't and she falls to the ground. With a sharp pain going up her back she stumbles to her feet and shakes her head to clear her vision.'' Dalila:'' she hears the arrow before it comes and cuts it down the her ax, but the knife grazes her arm. She hisses in pain and catches the knife with her whip before it could fall to the ground. While Skylar is balancing herself she throws the dagger at skylar's foot hoping to immobolize her. Then quickly drops to the ground running towards skylar.'' Skylar: ''The blade just misses Skylar's foot, she sees Dalila comign towards her so she charges with a knife in hand. '' Dalila: When she gets mid distance to Skylar she cracks her whip hitting Skylar's hand holding the knife Skylar: ''She throws the knife up before the whip hits her wrist and catches it in the other hand. SHe then turns Dalila so the knife is to her throat.'' Dalila: ''She uses the back of her ax and punches skylar in the stomach with it then turns around pulling back her whip from skylar's hand .'' Skylar: ''She kicks Dalila in the shin then slits her hand that is holding the whip, when a loud bell rings.'' Judging Good match Astrid, we now must change everything up and you need to remove the Lieutenant Counselor title on Dalila's word bubble :) Category:Completed